Before Your Father Comes Home!
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Nobuko Izumi is a married woman, a housewife, and also the mother of Shinichi. One evening when her husband, Kazuyuki, returns home from work he finds his wife acting a little odd and unusual. What secret is Nobuko hiding from her husband? This fanfiction is rated M for mature content. Viewer discretion is advised.


_7:20 PM_

Nobuko Izumi was busy preparing dinner when she heard the distinct footsteps of her husband. She had on her usual long pink coat and underneath that she wore a white shirt.

"Home!" came a familiar voice. Kazuyuki Izumi had just returned home from work. He was at the doorstep, loosening his tie. The entryway of their home opened up to a large kitchen on one side and the stairs on the other.

While still in the kitchen, she looked over to the door to good-naturedly greet him as he hummed in, "Oh, welcome home!"

"Shinji's home?"

"He's taking a bath!"

The sizzling sound coming from the kitchen was covering up her voice, making it barely audible.

When her husband mentioned their son, vivid images of the events that occurred in her son's room today came to her head.

After taking his shoes off, Kazuyuki popped into the kitchen.

Knowing that her husband wanted to know when dinner would be served, she answered before he even asked, "Dinner will take a bit longer, today."

After giving his wife a peck on the cheek, he went out of the kitchen and sat down on a chair, smiling adoringly at his wife from there.

"Something happened?" he asked.

"No, it was just that the supermarket was crowded," she said, continuing to speak from the kitchen.

He found that odd. The supermarket may have been crowded today, but wasn't that the usual?

"Isn't that how it always is, though?"

"Yes, that's right..." she said, tossing her brown hair to the side. "But after the supermarket, I went to the mall to buy some gifts for the party."

But that party was after two weeks. His wife wasn't someone who would do things like that days before the date of an event. Also, when buying gifts, she would always go to the gift store right next door since it was less expensive there.

"It also took a while to find an available cab," she added quickly.

Taking a cab wasn't something she did very often either. Well, it must have been a busy day for her. Her clothes were completely soaked in sweat and her face was hot and flushed.

"Shinji has probably finished his bath. Now go upstairs and take a shower and rest for a bit. I'll call you when I'm done," she said as she was finishing up dinner and getting it ready. Nobuko was relieved that she was somehow able to walk despite the aching in the region between her legs.

Kazuyuki watched as his wife, Nobuko, got out three plates and placed them neatly on the kitchen counter as he headed for the stairs.

She was right. He needed a bath first. On his way back home, the rain was pouring heavily and he got totally drenched. However, the good thing about rainy days was that the bath water was always just at the right temperature.

* * *

 _2 hours ago_

 _5:12 PM_

Nobuko was naked and had her back laid on her son's bed with her legs spread apart, head tilted back and eyes closed tightly. Her hands gripped and pressed into Shinichi's soft pillow which was cushioning the back of her head.

With sweat dripping down his naked body, Shinichi was plunging his throbbing erection balls deep into his mother's vagina.

Shinichi grunted and groaned, and gritted his teeth as he watched his mother's pussy devour his entire cock. He couldn't believe this was happening that he was having hot unprotected sex with his mother on his own bed. His mother opening her legs for him was a dream come true.

The room was filled with suffocating sexual scents, and it was easy to imagine that they had done it several times already. There were ropes of Shinichi's semen decorating her abdomen, cleavage, forehead, and hair. As his white fluid dripped down her neck and heaving breasts, the cum also joined in to mix with the little river of their mingled sweat on the center of her body formed by the flow of sweat drifting down her cleavage and the droplets falling off her son's body.

There was also a pile of used condoms that were already filled with her son's semen, resting on top of her chest.

Their body heat was gradually got hotter and hotter.

"Haa..." Nobuko puffed, feeling her son deep within her, going in and out. Her folds were getting wet from the passionate lustful sex. Her pussy got so wet that it began to squelch.

Even though her body was virtually hairless, it was completely soaked with sweat. The sweat covered her chest, her arms, her legs, her abdomen, her face, and her entire body.

"Nh! Mhn," she breathed and mumbled. The brunette let out a few faint groans, which grew into loud sexual moans.

His thrusts were more like slams. The harder he slammed into her the more violently her boobs shook.

He started penetrating deeper and deeper with each thrust.

She also spread her legs wider for him to better facilitate his thrusting.

"Ahn!" Nobuko moaned uninhibitedly and whimpered as her son pulled out and slammed in again. The bed shifted beneath her and she felt the blankets rustle.

He shook his hips violently as he kept pounding her, making her breasts shake like ripe fruits to his great delight and viewing pleasure.

"Mn..." Her mouth fell slightly open in a silent moan of ecstasy. Tiny half pants drew in as he hit her upper walls.

Whenever he was balls deep inside of her, he filled her up so well.

Each time she felt him splash into her sex, she inundated his cock with a helping of her own juices.

Shinichi's movements changed and she could tell that he was about to finish.

He pushed his cock in one last time as far as he could and he kept his cock balls deep in her as she convulsed. At the same time, Shinichi growled huskily as he shot a huge dose of spunk deep into Nobuko's already stuffed womb.

Nobuko gasped as she got creampied and her mouth opened wide. She let out a loud moan that a son should never hear from his mother. Her eyes shut tightly as her juices gushed out.

Shinichi's cock felt his mother's lovely creamy juices squirting everywhere and dripping as she came. He also felt her hot juices splash onto his thighs. His face looked extremely satisfied as he pulled out his dick which just came deep inside his mother's pussy. His dick was shimmering with both of their body fluids.

As Shinichi's cum oozed out of her pussy, she could only lay on his bed astonished at the taboo act that they both just committed. He had fucked her so hard, she just hoped she would be able to at least stand after this. He needed to wash up and she needed to prepare dinner before his dad returned from work, but they were far from done with their 'fun' time. It didn't take long for his cock to once again rise and stand erect again.

"Geez…" Nobuko said in between loud pants while sweating profusely, "You're one energetic boy, aren't you?"

"In that case..." she said as she spread her pussy lips apart and held them open, "You better settle that dick down by plunging it into me one more time before your father comes home!"


End file.
